Le défi
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Une histoire de belle amitié. Duo met tout en oeuvre pour sauver le couple d'Heero, et l'aider à trouver sa place dans l'après-guerre./modifiée 14/05/2009/
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre**: amour/romance, Amitié

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Hilde, Relena.

**Catégorie :** **Défi**

Pourquoi ce titre : J'ai voulu le faire en réaction d'une review de Sousouchan sur « J'Voulais ». Mais il fallait aussi créer des situations qui auraient pu amener à un couple Relena et Heero qui dure et tienne. Les mettre ensemble pour une nuit, un mois, un an c'est facile. Mais que les deux qui sont totalement différents, aussi bien en goût et besoin puissent être heureux ensemble, car ils ont trouvé leur équilibre ça l'est moins, du moins pour moi.

J'ai un petit faible pour cette histoire.

* * *

**Le défi**

* * *

**AC 198**

Duo est assis sur sa balancelle, le regard porté sur sa société. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien eu à lui, il en était fier.

Il n'avait pas fait ça tout seul, mais en grande partie. Pendant qu'il allait chercher les pièces dans l'espace, les ramenait sur L2. Hilde restait sur place pour commencer à démonter, jeter les pièces qu'on ne pourrait plus utiliser, tout était trié par sorte.

Quand il partait en mission avec les Preventers. La jeune femme tenait toute seule l'entreprise. Néanmoins, elle ne partait pas dans l'espace pour récupérer des pièces, elle laissait ça à son compagnon.

Le natté vient justement de revenir d'une longue mission avec Wufei.

Avec le temps et à force de discussions, le natté a réussi à faire changer d'avis le Chinois. Il faut dire que ce dernier passait à côté de sa vie. Il restait enfermé dans le passé. Il refaisait l'histoire avec des 'si'. Il espérait tellement de changement venant d'une modification de son passé que Duo avait peur pour son équilibre mental. C'est une des raisons qui l'avait obligé à ne pas lâcher Chang. Maxwell ne voulait pas qu'il puisse passer à côté du bonheur.

C'est pour ça que chaque fois qu'il le croisait, il lui disait entre quatre yeux.

-« Si, si, pourquoi tu ne vois pas ce que tu aurais manqué. S'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, si tu n'avais pas perdu ta femme, tu n'aurais pas rencontré les autres. Si je n'avais pas tout perdu, je n'aurai pas pris part à la guerre parce que je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Je n'aurai pas rencontré Quatre, Heero, Trowa et toi. Quelle chance aurait-il eu que l'héritier du clan du Dragon rencontre deux mercenaires et un Sweeper. Quatre, tu l'aurais peut-être rencontré, c'est tout. »

Quand il ne pouvait pas lui dire de vive voix, il lui disait par téléphone.

Devant les arguments qu'il ne pouvait réfuter, Wufei avait pris la décision de demander à Sally, s'il pouvait avoir autre chose qu'une relation de travail.

Duo sourit en repensant au Chinois quand il est venu le trouver ici même pour s'exercer devant lui à cet exercice.

Wufei était le dernier de ses amis à ne pas avoir encore trouvé le bonheur. Parce qu'il y a longtemps que Quatre et Trowa filent le parfait amour. Ce n'eset pas toujours facilement car la position politique du blond le prend beaucoup. Mais quand on veut, on peut, donc ils y arrivent. Trowa participe beaucoup plus souvent que Winner aux missions preventers, mais quand ils le peuvent, ils en font ensemble pour joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Heero et Relena, on peut dire que leur couple a surpris tout le monde. Le soldat et la pacifiste. Si beaucoup de personnes ont été étonnées c'est également parce que les gens croyaient que Heero et Duo étaient ensembles. Ils étaient proches, présent l'un pour l'autre en toute circonstance. Maxwell s'exprimait parfois pour eux deux. Tout ça avait créé un mythe, le pilote 01 et 02 faisaient la paire plus que parfaite. Mais entre eux, il n'y a que du respect.

Heero voue une admiration sans borne à l'ex-02. Il se demande toujours comment n'ayant pas eu de modifications génétiques comme lui. Le natté peut être si performant, si vivant, heureux, malgré les malheurs qui jalonnent sa vie.

Duo respecte Heero pour toutes ses qualités d'homme, de soldat et son intelligence. En temps de guerre, Maxwell n'avait voulu que compléter l'entraînement du soldat parfait. Lui apprendre qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'une machine à tuer qu'on utilisait depuis qu'il avait cinq ans. Il avait voulu l'aider à se préparer à l'après-guerre, à l'humaniser.

Le natté avait été horrifié de constater que J n'y avait pas pensé ou il n'avait jamais cru qu'il survivrait à la guerre. L'ex-02 optait plus pour cette solution vu toutes les missions suicides que lui avait assigné son Mad et pourtant le métis y avait quand même survécu.

µµµ

Depuis son retour de mission, Duo est le plus heureux des hommes. Il tient dans ses bras la personne qui a vaincu la malédiction du Shinigami. Il a pourtant cru la perdre quand elle est partie chercher les plans du Libra pour l'aider. Mais elle est là avec lui sur la balancelle.

En la voyant l'attendre, sur le parvis du QG avec son petit ventre, Maxwell a décidé qu'il ne partirait plus en mission preventers avant un moment. C'était trop dangereux. Il voulait être présent pour son enfant. Il voulait être ce qu'il n'avait pas eu un bon père. Dans quatre mois, sa compagne allait lui donner un enfant.

Mettant une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme, de l'autre il lui prend le menton pour l'embrasser tendrement. Un léger frisson lui parcourre l'échine quand il se souvient de la peur qui l'a envahi quand il a cru qu'elle pouvait mourir de ses blessures et sur le trajet, elle lui avait révélé que Relena se trouvait à bord du Libra.

De leur longue discussion, Duo savait que la blonde avait énormément d'importance pour Heero. Ce dernier commençait tout juste à s'ouvrir aux autres. A penser à l'avenir puisque la paix n'était plus si loin. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Heero perdre celle qui l'aidait à devenir un homme, dans tous les sens du mot.

Dès que Maxwell avait croisé Yuy, Il l'avait directement prévenu pour qu'il puisse aller chercher sa princesse. Il savait trop ce qu'Heero pourrait ressentir s'il perdait sa raison de revenir du combat. Chaque fois que le natté avait dû enterrer un de ses êtres chers. Il avait senti, la terre se dérober sous ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas la même chose pour son meilleur ami.

Heureusement, les deux jeunes femmes étaient saines et sauves à la fin de la guerre et du coup d'état. A la fin des conflits, les deux jeunes gens étaient repartis vers celles qu'ils aimaient pour construire un avenir, bien meilleur que celui qu'ils avaient pu l'espérer en partant pour défendre les colonies, il y a trois ans maintenant avec leurs Gundams respectifs.

Duo pensait à tout ça en savourant son moment de bonheur dans ses bras, il tenait sa huitième merveille dans le creux de ses bras. La journée avait été longue. Une ombre lui fait tourner la tête. L'entreprise était fermée, il n'aurait pas dû avoir de client.

µµµ

Dans la vie de Maxwell, le bonheur parfait n'existe jamais longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pour que le soldat parfait aie l'air tellement d'un enfant perdu ?

-« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Relena ? » Finit par demander Duo pour trouver une explication et le moyen d'aider son ami.

-« Hier, on s'est disputé. Elle n'est pas rentrée à la maison de la nuit. Je l'ai retrouvé au matin, à son bureau. Je lui ai demandé de choisir entre moi et la politique. Mais elle est partie en tournée avec Pagan. » Avoue tristement le brun sans soutenir le regard indigo posé sur lui.

-« Heero ! Tu ne peux pas obliger quelqu'un à renoncer à ce qu'il aime pour quelqu'un qu'il aime. Si Relena t'avait demandé de ne plus jamais toucher un ordinateur pour elle. » Sermonne le natté en secouant légèrement la tête.

-« Je vais vous laisser. » Précise Hilde en se levant.

Elle voit bien que sa présence gêne le métis.

-« Elle n'a pas pris du ventre ? » S'informe Yuy en fronçant des sourcils tout en laissant son regard sur le dos de la jeune femme.

-« Elle est enceinte, Heero, elle attend mon enfant. » Sourit le natté devant cette remarque on ne peut plus incongrue.

-« Comment fais-tu ? » Interroge le brun en fixant ses pupilles dans celles de son vis-à-vis. Il y a dedans de l'anxiété, de la tension, de l'attente.

Duo ouvre les yeux en grand.

-« Pour faire un enfant ? » Ose-t-il questionner.

Ce n'était pas possible que son ami ne sache pas comment on faisait les enfants.

-« Non, sourit Heero. Pour être toujours aussi proche d'elle, pour être toujours heureux avec elle. »

Maxwell tapote la balancelle à côté de lui, le métis s'y assied.

-« Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru qu'elle et toi étiez toujours aux bisous après deux ans. » Taquine le natté, les yeux pétillants de tendresse pour son ami.

-« Ca ça ne te regarde pas. » Sourit encore plus Yuy.

Il appuie son dos sur la balancelle pour regarder Duo droit dans les yeux. Le natté lui passe la main sur la joue, puis l'attire sur son épaule. Il y a tellement de tristesse dans le regard du métis qu'il sent son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine.

-« Tu peux pleurer, si ça te fait du bien, Ro. On va trouver une solution. Vous vous aimez toujours, ça va s'arranger. » Rassure le châtain en faisant bouger légèrement la balançoire pour le bercer en même temps qu'il lui parle tendrement.

-« Tu crois ? » Demande plein d'espoir le métis dans le cou du châtain.

-« Duo, téléphone ! » Crie Hilde de la maison.

Le natté repousse légèrement Heero et se lève.

-« Si je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais à ce point, j'en serais presque jalouse de voir tes gestes de tendresse. Relena pour toi. » Dit la brune en souriant à son homme.

-« Hi ! Lena, oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas il est ici. Allez explique-moi, ce que tu lui reproches et je vais le reformater ton homme. » Plaisante le natté

Hilde sourit à Maxwell, avant de se nicher dans ses bras pendant la discussion qu'il a avec la princesse. Au bout de dix minutes, le châtain raccroche et la brune questionne.

-« Il reste souper ? »

-« Plusieurs jours sûrement, j'ai du travail sur la planche. Ca ne te gêne pas ? Je viens à peine de rentrer que les problèmes arrivent. » Se désole Duo en passant sa main sur la joue de sa copine.

-« Maxwell ne serait pas Maxwell s'il n'attirait pas les ennuis. Au moins, on ne s'ennuie pas près de toi. Quel est le problème ? » S'informe la future mère en sortant un morceau de viande supplémentaire du congélateur.

-« Il n'a pas confiance en lui, n'a pas l'impression d'être utile, en plus, elle vient de lui reprocher de ne pas être un bon copain, de faire trop bien son travail. » Enumère le natté en s'adossant à l'évier.

-« Le soldat parfait qui est en manque de confiance, tu es sûr ? » S'étonne la brune en ouvrant la bouche, tellement ça lui semble impossible.

-« Oh que oui, en plus à quoi sert un soldat sans guerre, surtout quand il sort avec la paix personnifiée ? » Interroge Duo en soulevant les sourcils avant d'embrasser Hilde.

Maxwell sert deux tasses de café puis il retourne vers le jardin où Heero l'attend toujours sur la balancelle. L'ex-02 tend une tasse au métis avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-« Tu reviens de missions ? » Demande le brun en réalisant qu'il est en tenue Preventer.

-« Oui, je suis rentré, il y a trois heures trente, maintenant. »

-« Tu es parti longtemps ? » Questionne le métis pour se faire une idée de la situation.

-« Trois mois et demi. » Admet en souriant Duo.

-« Tu savais ? » Interroge Heero en ouvrant les yeux plus grand, craignant presque la réponse de son ami.

S'il y a presque quatre mois qu'il n'a pas vu sa copine, on peut dire qu'il tombe comme un cheveu dans la soupe.

-« Quand je suis parti, non, j'ai eu la surprise en rentrant. Je vais arrêter les missions, c'est trop dangereux, je veux lui donner ce que je n'ai jamais eu. » Explique le natté en regardant vers la cuisine un regard un peu rêveur.

Heero se lève, Maxwell lui attrape la main.

-« Reste, ça ne pose aucun problème. Tu peux rester le temps qu'il faut, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Rassure le châtain en caressant du pouce la main du brun.

-« Tu as de la chance. » Soupire le métis.

-« Pourquoi ? » S'étonne le natté.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été chanceux depuis le début de sa vie. Des moments de bonheur, oui, mais souvent suivi par de grands moments de tristesse.

-« Relena ne le prendrait pas comme Hilde, si les choses étaient inversées. Quand on a du temps pour nous deux, rien ne doit venir le perturber. » Précise Heero en fuyant du regard.

-« Tu reproches quelque chose en particulier à Relena ? » Interroge le châtain en tirant sur la main pour qu'il vienne se rasseoir à côté de lui.

-« Quand elle travaille, j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister. » Murmure Yuy en regardant ses pieds.

Duo sourit, les rôles sont inversés. Combien de fois, n'a-t-il pas eu l'impression d'être inexistant quand le métis travaillait sur son ordi durant la guerre ? Combien de fois Relena ne s'est pas plainte d'être invisible ? Quoi qu'elle fasse, Heero ne l'a voyait pas, trop pris par les combats et son objectif premier.

-« Tu n'as pas peur pour elle, maintenant ? » Interroge le châtain sachant que son ami s'en faisait toujours énormément pour la sécurité de sa compagne.

-« Non, elle est partie avec l'équipe que j'ai formée, elle ne risque rien. »

Duo attrape un sourire gigantesque.

-« Vous êtes trop ensemble, voilà votre problème. Il y avait plus d'amour, d'envie entre vous quand elle te courrait après. » Certifie Maxwell en donnant un coup de coude à Yuy.

-« Duo, Heero, on va bientôt passer à table ! » Crie Hilde de la cuisine.

-« Ca ça veut dire que je dois mettre la table. » Sourit l'ex-02 en se levant de la balancelle pour rentrer dans la maison et précéder son ami.

µµµ

Le lendemain matin, quand Maxwell se lève, il trouve Heero à la table de la salle à manger devant son ordinateur. La première chose que le natté fait s'est enclencher le percolateur. Quand le café sera passé, il pourra préparer le déjeuner. Juste après ça, il va retrouver Yuy. Il passe ses deux avants-bras sur les épaules du métis pour pouvoir regarder l'écran et ce que fait son ami de si grand matin.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Questionne-t-il ne comprenant pas tous les fichiers ouverts, ni les petits points de couleurs différentes sur certains plans.

-« Je vérifie que tout est au point pour la journée de Relena. » Explique le brun en mettant quelques données sur un mail qu'il envoie.

-« Ca te prend beaucoup de temps ? » Interroge le châtain pour se faire une idée du travail de son ami et comment il gère son temps. S'il veut l'aider convenablement, il doit se faire une idée globale de la situation. Il en avait parlé hier soir avec Hilde, elle était d'accord avec lui.

-« Une demi-heure. »

-« Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Questionne le natté en resserrant ses bras autour du coup du métis pour qu'il ne soit pas offusqué par autant de questions sur sa vie privée, quoi que le travail, Heero ne l'aie jamais considéré comme faisant partie de sa vie privée.

-« D'habitude, je pars vérifier le travail de mes hommes. » Admet le brun en tournant un rien son visage vers son ami.

-« Tu t'occupes, tu fais passer le temps. » Réalise Duo en haussant les épaules. On ne pouvait pas dire que sa vie était palpitante.

-« Hn »

-« Bonjour vous deux. » Dit Hilde en entrant dans la cuisine.

Heero essaie de dégager l'ex-02 de ses épaules.

-« Laisse-le, ça ne me gêne pas. Il t'aime beaucoup donc il a besoin de te toucher pour savoir que tu es toujours vivant. Il fait pareil avec Quatre. » Précise la jeune femme, en prenant le grille pain sur le plan de travail, le pain était un peu vieux autant le finir de cette façon.

-« Et je ne veux pas l'entendre. » Lâche Duo dans l'oreille de Yuy sans se redresser. « Tu as une femme qui t'aime qui fait des sacrifices pour toi, qui a risqué sa vie plus d'une fois pour que la paix règne et qu'on puisse vivre ce qu'on vit pour l'instant. Qui s'inquiète pour toi, et qui voudrait que tu trouves ta voie, sans devoir renoncer à la sienne. » Explique-t-il doucement

-« Tu as téléphoné à Relena. » S'indigne le métis en se redressant, cherchant à se débarrasser du natté. Ca il n'appréciait pas du tout, qu'il s'insinue de cette façon dans sa vie. Il n'était pas un bébé qu'on surveillait, il n'avait pas à faire son rapport à sa compagne.

-« Non, c'est elle. Elle te cherchait. » Admet le châtain en se redressant un peu pour aider sa compagne à mettre la table du petit déjeuner.

-« Je suis un soldat, Duo. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre. » Avoue honteux Heero, dépiter de n'être que ça. De ne pas avoir réussi sa réinsertion comme ses amis.

-« Trowa disait pareil au début de l'opération météore. » Rappelle Maxwell en déposant les trois tasses sur la table.

-« Et toi, Duo, si tu n'es plus preventers, tu vas être trop avec Hilde, aussi. » Réalise Yuy tout d'un coup. L'harmonie dans le couple de son ami pourrait devenir aussi éphémère que le sien.

Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme se fait entendre avant qu'elle ne dise quand elle arrive à se ravoir un peu.

-« Dans une semaine, il se trouve une autre activité, comme aller chercher des pièces dans l'espace. Duo rester à la maison, je crois que tu rêves Heero. »

Le natté s'installe sur la chaise près du métis puisque la table est mise et que le café est passé.

-« Le problème ce n'est pas moi, Heero, c'est toi. Enfin, ce n'est pas un problème, c'est juste t'aider à être bien dans ta peau pour que tu sois bien avec elle. » Explique gentiment le châtain pour ne pas offusquer son ami, ça ne servait à rien de le rabaisser.

-« Je suis bien dans ma peau. » S'indigne Yuy le regard plus dur.

-« Pas à moi, Heero, tu peux tromper beaucoup de monde, mais pas moi. Tu ne sais plus où tu en es, ce que tu es, ce que tu veux. » Assure froidement le natté en lui tendant le pain grillé.

-« Duo, on n'a plus d'injecteur en stock. » Précise Hilde en venant s'asseoir avec le thermos de café.

-« Tu vois, elle me chasse déjà. Tu viendras avec moi Ro, c'est plus facile à deux. » Ordonne presque Maxwell. Quand ils seront seuls, le métis sera encore moins sur la défensive et il pourra ainsi mieux cerner le problème et voir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider son ami.

-« Hn »

µµµ

Durant deux jours, l'ex-01 et 02 sillonnent l'espace avec une navette cargo. Avec une pince, ils font rentrer les pièces dans la soute. Ils rassemblent des pièces de moteurs ainsi que des morceaux d'engin spatial. Tout en travaillant, ils discutent beaucoup.

Pourtant même s'ils ont discuté énormément, rien de ce qu'ils avaient dit ne donnait de solution au natté.

Même pendant leur escapade spatiale, le métis avait continué son travail pour Relena dans la première demi-heure quand il se réveillait, puis il faisait ce que Duo lui demandait avec perfection, mais sans y prendre goût.

Si Duo revient comblé de son escapade, Heero encore plus renfermé, se sentant encore plus inutile, ne voyant pas de solution à son histoire d'amour.

Après avoir rangé la navette cargo dans son emplacement au port et avoir tout charger dans un camion pour trier à domicile, les deux jeunes gens reprennent la direction de la maison de Maxwell.

En poussant la porte de la cuisine, Heero s'arrête net, surpris Duo vient buter dessus. Il regarde pourquoi son ami n'avance plus. Et il constate que sa copine se tient debout la tête penchée vers ses bras qui tiennent une petite boule de poils brun clair, elle a également des fleurs fanées jaune dans la main.

-« Hilde, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » S'inquiète le natté en poussant le jeune homme pour rentrer dans la maison.

-« Quelqu'un d'ignoble a mis ça dans notre poubelle externe, en voulant jeter les fleurs, je les ai vus. Il y en avait trois, il n'y a que celui là de vivant, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Avoue la brune les yeux complètement paniqués.

Heero s'avance prend la petite boule de poils dans les bras de la jeune femme.

-« Tu peux me donner, un jaune d'œuf, du sucre, de l'eau, du beurre et un peu de lait. Si tu as un biberon ou une pipette pour doser, ce serait plus facile pour le nourrir. » Dit d'une voix autoritaire Yuy, le soldat refaisait surface pour prendre les choses en mains.

Hilde lui prépare tout ce qu'il a demandé sur un coin du plan de travail. Pendant ce temps là, le métis a emballé le chiot dans un essuie pris dans la bac de linge sale. Il tend la boule de tissus dans laquelle ne dépasse que la tête du chiot à Duo pour se rendre près de la jeune femme.

-« Tu as un mixer ? »

Hilde le sort d'une armoire pour le déposer près de tous les aliments. L'ex-01 s'active pour préparer une mixture avec tous les ingrédients qu'il met dans un verre pour le réchauffer un peu au bain-marie.

Quand c'est tiède, Yuy s'assied à la table de la cuisine avec le chiot emballé qu'il a repris des bras du natté. Le brun remplit la poire pour répandre la sauce sur la viande de sa mixture et commence à la donner aux gouttes à gouttes. Une lueur d'inquiétude et de plaisir dans les yeux.

Maxwell et Hilde, qui se tiennent par la taille, n'arrivent pas à détacher leurs regards du jeune métis. Ce dernier a l'air d'être serein et très bien dans sa peau, Duo doit même s'avouer qu'il y a un moment qu'il ne l'a pas vu aussi heureux. Heero est concentré sur ses gestes, plus rien n'a l'air d'exister.

Quand le chiot a fini de manger, Heero se rend compte des regards sur lui et écarquille des yeux d'étonnement. Il passe d'un à l'autre pour avoir une réponse à cette attention qui le gêne.

-« J'ai toujours mes fleurs à aller jeter. » Réalise Hilde en partant vers la poubelle extérieure.

Le natté s'approche de son ami, s'accroupit et met ses mains sur les genoux du métis pour être à sa hauteur pour lui parler.

-« Comment savais-tu ce qu'il fallait lui donner ? » Questionne Maxwell en grattant la tête qui dépasse de l'essuie.

-« J'ai toujours aimé les animaux, surtout les chiens. Il n'y a pas plus fidèle, il ne te juge pas. Il te prenne comme tu es et t'aime pour ce que tu es. Alors j'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur eux et les autres animaux. S'il survit cette semaine, il est sauvé, vous pourrez le garder. » Explique le brun en tendant l'essuie vers son ami.

Celui-ci repousse les bras et lui disant tendrement.

-« Tu pourras le garder, c'est toi qui l'auras sauvé. »

-« Je ne sais pas si Relena l'appréciera, c'est un bâtard. » Répond tristement le brun.

C'est vrai, il s'est déjà attaché à l'animal, il espère pouvoir le sauver. Ca lui manque de ne plus être utile, de ne pas avoir un sens à sa vie, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais.

-« Pourquoi pas, elle accepte déjà un métis avec un sacré caractère. » Admet Duo en lui passant un doigt sur la joue de son ami au moment où il se relève pour aller se servir un verre d'eau.

Heero se renferme.

-« Elle te manque tellement que ça ? » Demande Maxwell réalisant que de penser à sa copine, le métis était directement plus triste.

-« Hn »

-« Tu lui as sonné ? » Interroge le natté en refermant le frigo.

-« Hn »

-« Et alors ? » Questionne le châtain puisque son ami avait appelé sa compagne.

-« Je me sens inutile près d'elle. Quelle est ma mission si elle n'a plus besoin de moi pour la protéger ? » Soupire Yuy réalisant que de toute façon, elle se passait très bien de sa présence, elle vivait de la même façon depuis qu'il était parti, il y a maintenant plus d'une semaine.

-« Peut-être pour autre chose. » Admet Duo en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du métis pour le soutenir.

-« Vous avez des vieux morceaux de tissus, que je lui fasse un lit ? Il lui manque la chaleur de la portée. » Précise Yuy ne voulant plus penser à son inutilité, mais bien au bien-être du chiot, au moins pour l'instant il y avait quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui.

-« Je vais te chercher ça. » Dit Maxwell en partant vers un débarras près de l'entrepôt.

µµµ

Au milieu de la nuit, Duo descend pour boire un peu d'eau.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'étonne le châtain en voyant Yuy sur le divan près du chiot.

-« Il ne faut pas le laisser seul, sinon il risque de paniquer, ce n'est pas bon pour son développement. Il doit manger toutes les trois heures. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais le mettre dans ma chambre. » Explique le brun sans enlever la main de l'essuie pour que son petit protégé ne se sente pas seul.

-« Pourquoi, n'as-tu pas demandé ? » Devant le visage inexpressif du métis. Le natté continue. « Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que tu devais faire attention au sentiment des autres. Ne pas faire ce qui pourrait te faire du mal, ce qui te faisait mal, parce que c'était pareil pour autrui. Ce n'est pas applicable tout le temps. Tu dois être bien dans ta peau aussi, te faire ce qui fait du bien aux autres. Ca marche aussi, tu ne dois pas être malheureux pour le bonheur des autres. Tu ne peux pas être heureux sur le malheur des autres. Je n'ai pas été trop embrouillé, il est tard. » Clôture Maxwell en se grattant le crâne parce qu'il ne savait plus trop comment mettre ses idées en ordre.

-« Je t'ai suivi. » Rassure le métis.

-« Prends ta boule de poils et monte au lit, prend cette boîte en plastique pour protéger le matelas, c'est tout. » Dit l'ex-02 en lui déposant une ancienne boîte de glace à la vanille.

µµµ

Heero est heureux le chiot a survécu à la semaine critique. Il a bien grandi. Il commence à suivre le brun partout quand il est réveillé. C'est amusant à voir.

-« Duo, ça te gêne, si j'appelle le chiot Max ? » Demande Heero alors qu'il aide son ami à démonter le moteur d'une navette.

-« Non, pas du tout surtout avec ce que tu as dit sur les chiens. » Admet le natté en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

µµµ

Il y a maintenant un mois qu'Yuy vit chez Duo. Tous les jours, il fait son travail pour la politicienne avant d'aider Maxwell dans le sien. Même si on le sent bien dans sa peau. Surtout quand il s'occupe de Max, il a l'air de revivre. Plus que quand il exécute son travail pour Relena. Le châtain se tracasse énormément. Cependant, il n'a pas le temps d'approfondir une nouvelle fois le sujet, Quatre vient de l'appeler pour qu'il transporte des documents importants. Il doit partir durant trois jours.

µµµ

A son retour à la maison, Maxwell pousse la porte pour trouver Hilde en plein nettoyage. Après avoir déposé ses affaires à leur place. Il va retrouver sa compagne.

-« Heero n'est pas là ? » Questionne-t-il parce qu'il n'a pas vu son ami nul part.

-« Je l'ai envoyé promener. » Répond la jeune femme en tordant son torchon.

-«... »

-« Il promène Max. » Rigole Hilde, réalisant que sa phrase pouvait porter à confusion.

-« Et tu vas m'envoyer promener aussi, parce que je te gène autant que lui dans ton ménage, c'est ça ? Ca fait plaisir de rentrer chez soi. » Taquine Maxwell en l'embrassant tendrement.

-« Revenez pour le souper. Tu ramènes une pizza ? » Ajoute rapidement la jeune femme, après avoir tout lavé, elle n'aura pas envie de préparer un repas.

-« Okay la belle. » Dit Duo en prenant un peu d'argent dans la bonbonnière.

Le natté commence à circuler dans son quartier à la rechercher de son ami. Il va où ils ont eu l'habitude de promener Max ensemble. Il finit par retrouver le métis dans le parc près de la maison. Il est entouré d'enfants et pleinement épanoui, les yeux pétillants, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

A l'approche de Maxwell, les gosses se dispersent sans s'éloigner de trop.

-« Ils étaient intrigués par Max. Il y a même une petite fille qui est venue avec son lapin qui marchait sur trois pattes, quand j'ai raconté l'histoire de Max. » Explique le métis sans perdre sa bonne humeur, il était même heureux que son ami soit de retour, ce n'est pas que Hilde ne soit pas gentille, mais il était un peu mal à l'aise avec elle.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Interroge Maxwell, même s'il se doutait de la réponse, tant que son ami était réceptif il fallait en profiter.

-« La patte était cassée. J'ai fait une attèle. » Répond le brun comme si c'était naturel et que tout le monde l'aurait fait.

Duo le regarde avec le sourire avant de dire.

-« Ca va se répandre, tu sais. Demain, tu as un autre gosse avec son animal blessé. »

-« J'ai donné ton adresse pour la suite des soins. » Avoue le métis en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il avait peut-être fait une erreur surtout qu'il y avait pas mal d'enfants autour de lui au moment des soins. C'est vrai que les adultes ne prenaient pas toujours le temps de s'occuper des enfants, ils étaient souvent livrés à eux-mêmes, les adultes travaillant pour subvenir à leurs besoins et ceux de leurs progénitures.

µµµ

Le lendemain, la petite fille vient avec un petit garçon qui tient la cage de son perroquet, celui-ci a une aile abîmée.

-« Je te l'avais dit. » Rigole Duo quand Hilde était venu le chercher dans le hangar pour qu'il prodigue ses soins.

-« Tu sais, Duo. » Dit Hilde en regardant partir le métis vers la maison. « Tu devrais le ramener à Sank et l'aider à ouvrir un dispensaire vétérinaire là-bas. »

-« Et toi ? » S'inquiète directement le natté en portant involontairement son regard vers le ventre proéminent de sa compagne

-« Je me débrouillerais, je préfère que tu partes maintenant que dans trois mois, parce que c'est sur Terre qu'il doit être, près d'elle, pas près de toi. » Argumente la brune en souriant à son homme.

-« Tu es jalouse. » Taquine les yeux pétillants l'ex-02.

-« Pas du tout, sinon je ne t'enverrais pas sur Terre avec lui sans moi. » Répond-elle avec le sourire avant de lui tirer la langue.

-« N'empêche que quand je vois ce qu'elle a fait de lui ! » Peste Maxwell en serrant les poings, soufflant de rage par le nez.

-« Ce n'est pas elle, c'est le manque de but, c'est toi qui me le dis tout le temps. » Rappelle Hilde en mettant sa main sur son avant-bras.

-« Je vais lui proposer. » Répond Duo. Sa compagne avait raison, il fallait un but à son ami. Et c'était sur Terre qu'était sa place.

µµµ

Yuy fixe ses grands yeux cobalts sur son ami pendant qu'il lui explique ce qu'il a dans la tête. Il les écarquille de temps en temps, il n'aurait jamais imaginé un métier sans rapport aux armes.

-« C'est vrai que j'aurai plus l'occasion de la rencontrer par hasard, de la voir même de loin. En plus à Sank il y a plus d'animaux. Je pourrais soigner des animaux sauvages blessés également. »

-« Elle te plaît son idée ? » Interroge quand même le natté, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune étincelle dans le regard bleu acier.

-« Hn » Affirme Yuy.

-« On part dans trois-quatre jours, cherche une baraque qu'on pourra louer et que tu pourras garder après pour faire ton dispensaire. » Ordonne le châtain pour lui donner de l'occupation et qu'il choisisse lui-même sa maison et une partie de son destin, il devait sortir des griffes des gens et prendre des décisions par lui-même.

-« Hn » Acquiesce le métis qui se met de suite en action, PC en avant.

-« Près de la mer, ça te convient ? » Demande Heero après deux heures de recherche.

L'ex-02 se lève de la table de la cuisine où il faisait un peu de comptabilité. Il vient voir le portable et dépose ses deux avants-bras sur les épaules de Yuy.

-« Il y a même une option d'achat. » Constate Duo en montrant quelque chose sur l'écran. Puis il ajoute en tournant son visage vers le brun. « C'est à toi que ça doit plaire, moi je viens juste parce que Hilde se tracasse de te laisser seul pour démarrer ça. »

-« Tu peux rester, si ce n'est que ça. » Précise le métis sans broncher, commençant les démarches pour obtenir une option de location de la maison.

-« Je crois qu'elle sait que j'ai besoin de bouger aussi. Elle ne me veut pas dans ses pattes pour préparer la chambre du bébé. » Rassure le natté en se redressant pour reprendre sa comptabilité.

-« J'arrive, il y a Max qui se réveille, il faut que je le sorte, si je ne veux pas d'accident. » Dit Heero en reculant sa chaise pour se lever. Il sauvegarde rapidement ce qu'il fait.

Duo regarde le chiot qui a déjà bien grandi en presque six semaines. On n'a toujours pas su déterminer sa race, mélange de Berger allemand, épagneul, bichon. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit beau, mais il est attachant.

-« C'est quoi cette tambouille que tu lui fais maintenant ? » Demande Maxwell quand le métis rentre avec Max après l'avoir lâché dans le jardin.

-« A partir d'un mois, la mère régurgite ce qu'elle mange pour les habituer à la nourriture adulte. Comme je n'ai pas trop envie de faire comme la mère. Je fais une panade avec des légumes et de la viande, allongée d'un bouillon de viande. » Explique le métis en recommençant ses démarches

-« Et le biberon du matin et du soir ? » Questionne le natté en refermant son livre.

-« Ca c'est pour notre plaisir personnel, il n'en a plus besoin, sauf pour les moments tendresses. » Avoue en souriant le brun.

-« Tu fais plaisir à voir quand tu t'occupes des animaux. » Sourit Maxwell en venant s'asseoir à côté du métis pour le regarder préparer son déménagement.

-« Je l'avais remarqué à la façon dont tu me regardes. » Avoue le métis en reportant son attention sur son écran.

Il essaye de se donner une contenance, il n'appréciait pas être observé tout le temps. Néanmoins, il savait que Duo n'avait pas d'autres choses à faire pour l'instant et qu'il resterait là.

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre**: amour/romance, Amitié

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Hilde, Relena.

**Catégorie :** **Défi**

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

Trois jours plus tard tout était en ordre, ils peuvent partir. Heero a commandé via le net tout ce qu'il lui faut dans sa nouvelle maison. Tout sera livré dans la journée de leur arrivée. Ce qu'ils prennent de L2 est dans la navette privée de Duo. Ce dernier veut pouvoir rentrer rapidement chez lui en cas de problèmes de santé liée à la grossesse de Hilde.

Ils sont tous les trois au port spatial. La jeune femme est dans les bras du natté alors qu'Heero est déjà dans la navette. Elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Duo ne sait pas trop comment la calmer. Il l'embrasse, lui caresse le visage, lui murmure des mots doux. Yuy apparaît à la porte de la navette très mal à l'aise devant la scène. Autant qu'il parte sur Terre tout seul, si c'est si pénible pour la jeune femme de ne pas être avec son amant. Il se trouve très égoïste.

-« Duo… » Commence-t-il avant de se faire couper par Hilde en pleurs.

-« Non, non, Heero, il part avec toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure. Quand il va en mission, que je ne peux pas avoir des contacts, que je ne sais pas s'il va revenir, je suis plus angoissée et il n'y a pas une larme. Sauve-toi, je vais me calmer. » Finit-elle par dire en repoussant le natté pour qu'il se dirige vers la navette.

-« Je te sonne au soir, et si ça ne va pas mieux, je rentre, promis. » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser longuement et d'accepter de se rendre vers la navette.

Le métis le regarde un peu étonné quand son ami enclenche le moteur.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Heero ! » L'interroge le châtain sans le regarder.

-« Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi ? » Demande Yuy en secouant la tête.

Non, c'était au-dessus de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Personne ne faisait de sacrifice pareil. Ses deux amis avaient l'air de s'en faire plus que sa compagne qui ne lui avait pas encore téléphoné une fois depuis leur séparation qui remontait à presque six semaines maintenant.

-« Tu es notre ami. Mais si ce soir, elle ne s'est pas calmée, je rentre. » Certifie le natté en mettant la navette dans la rampe de décollage.

-« Hn »

C'était normal, il ne pouvait pas non plus abuser, même s'il était heureux de ne pas se retrouver seul pour commencer sa nouvelle vie. Il avait toujours été accompagné quand il se lançait dans une nouvelle expérience. Docteur J, Relena, il était satisfait d'avoir son meilleur ami à ses côtés aujourd'hui.

-« Tu as des contacts avec Relena. Je sais que je t'ai plus ou moins foutu la paix avec ça, mais bon ! » Dit le natté une fois qu'ils sont dans les airs.

-« Non à part les mails pour le travail. » Admet le métis en fixant son regard sur le ciel.

Duo soupire, enclenche le pilote automatique et prend son gsm pour rechercher le nom de la princesse, avant de le tendre à Yuy.

-« Duo ? » Dit la voix féminine heureuse d'avoir à nouveau des nouvelles de son homme.

-« Heero »

-« Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? A part tes mails de travail, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi personnellement. » Dit de façon enjouée la blonde. Les trois, quatre coups de téléphone du natté, ce n'était pas la même chose que d'entendre l'homme qu'on aime au bout du fil.

-« Je retourne à Sank. » Répond d'une voix morne le brun.

-« Dommage que je sois sur L4, on aurait pu se voir. » Soupire Relena, c'est vrai que son compagnon lui manquait atrocement, mais elle avait l'impression que cette séparation apporterait du bien et du durable. Si elle n'avait pas mis le holà, elle était persuadée qu'ils auraient fini par se quitter parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et surtout elle sentait que Heero perdait sa raison de vivre.

-« Je sais que tu es sur L4. » Dit Heero d'un ton légèrement vexé, il commençait le programme de sa femme.

-« Mais pas Duo sinon, il n'aurait pas fait mon numéro. » Sourit la jeune femme, ça s'entendait au son de sa voix.

-« Tu es chez Quatre ? » Interroge Yuy, la voix un peu pincée, il trouvait que sa compagne était trop proche de son ex-coéquipier.

-« Tu ne vas pas déjà commencer, élève la voix Relena. C'est toujours chez lui qu'on descend quand on est sur L4. Tu dois avoir un rapport tous les soirs de tes hommes sur ce que je fais. » Agresse-t-elle sachant ce que cachait cette question.

-« C'était juste pour que tu sois en sécurité, pas pour te surveiller. » Plaide le brun.

-« Tu rentres au château ? » Interroge la blonde pour savoir où chercher son amant.

-« Non »

-« Je dois te laisser, la réunion va commencer, oui Quatre, j'arrive. Sonne-moi quand tu es installé. » Dit la jeune femme en coupant la communication sans un mot de plus.

Heero raccroche et tend le Gsm à l'ex-02.

-« Ca arrive souvent que tu surveilles ses faits et gestes qu'elle prend la mouche sur une question ? » Interroge le natté parce qu'il avait entendu la voix de Relena et ses critiques.

-« C'est mon rôle vérifier tous les gens et lieux qu'elle va côtoyer. » Répond Heero en haussant les épaules.

-« Je vois le genre, avec le temps libre que tu avais, tu as dû en faire des recherches. » Le natté pensait des recherches inutiles pour surveiller ses moindres gestes.

-« Elle n'a même pas insisté pour que je rentre chez nous. Elle s'éloigne de plus en plus, elle finira par trouver quelqu'un qui lui convient mieux, comme Quatre. » Lâche d'une voix piteuse le brun, comme si le monde autour de lui venait de s'effondrer.

Oui c'était ce qui allait arriver, il ne pourrait rien y changer, il n'avait pas son destin en main, il ne l'avait jamais eu. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Relena s'était intéressé à lui et ce qu'elle lui trouvait.

-« C'est vrai que vous êtes différents, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Regarde Quatre et Trowa, ils ne viennent pas du tout du même milieu, pourtant ça marche du tonnerre, mais ils ne sont pas 24h/24 l'un avec l'autre, alors ils sont heureux de se retrouver et de partager plein de truc qu'ils ont vécu quand ils étaient séparés. » Rassure Duo en mettant la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-« Comme toi et Hilde ? » Interroge Heero en regardant le jeune homme qui se lève pour aller chercher quelque chose pour grignoter à la fin de la navette.

-« Oui, quoi qu'elle et moi, on ait beaucoup en commun. Et de l'imaginer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, ça te fait quoi ? » Questionne Maxwell en tendant un sandwich au fromage à son ami.

Le regard bleu acier vient fusiller les yeux améthystes.

-« Tu sais quelque chose ? » Gronde le brun en serrant les poings à presque écraser son sandwich.

-« Non, mais j'ai ma réponse. Tu vas devoir reconquérir la belle sans l'étouffer. Je suppose que c'est elle qui a fait tout le travail d'approche l'autre fois ? » Interroge Duo en s'asseyant près de son ami.

-« Je lui ai dit que si elle avait besoin de moi, je viendrais. Un jour, elle a sonné pour me le dire, j'y suis allé. Elle voulait juste me parler et que je l'aide pour sa sécurité. » Explique le brun simplement, ça n'avait pas l'air d'une histoire romantique racontée comme ça.

-« Et tu n'es jamais reparti. » Lâche Duo en souriant à son ami.

-« En deux ans, c'est la première fois qu'on n'est pas ensemble. » Avoue tristement le métis. Il se sentait tellement vide quand elle n'était pas là.

-« Mais tu arrives à l'aider pour sa sécurité à distance. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être collé à son cul pour ça. » Conclut Maxwell en ôtant le pilote automatique maintenant qu'il avait fini de manger.

-« Hn, mais je me sens bien près d'elle, enfin pas les derniers temps. » Soupire Heero en déposant son sandwich dans lequel il n'avait mordu que deux fois.

-« Bon, alors on va le monter ton dispensaire, comme ça tu auras ton but personnel, et elle aura sa politique, et la paix reviendra. » Développe le natté un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il était rassuré de savoir qu'il allait réussir à sauver le couple de son ami.

-« La paix est menacée ! » Se redresse Heero au taquet. Le regard déjà moins triste.

-« Dans ton couple. » Sourit Maxwell en déposant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ami pour qu'il se calme.

µµµ

Après une demi-journée de voyage, ils atterrissent à Sank. Duo met sa navette personnelle dans le hangar privé de Relena avant de décharger ce qu'ils prenaient dans la voiture du métis qui attendait au port spatial.

Comme tout ce que prépare Heero, c'était fait dans les moindres détails. Rapidement ils sont installés dans la maison sur la plage. C'est un six pièces, deux chambres, salle de bain, living, cuisine et une pièce sur le devant dans lequel Yuy avait mis tout ce qu'il aurait besoin pour soigner les animaux.

Duo avait téléphoné à Hilde qui s'était calmée et excusée auprès de son amant pour la crise du matin. Elle en était encore honteuse. Les hormones avaient fini par être accusées par les deux jeunes gens. C'était la seule solution crédible aux yeux des deux.

-« On est installé ? » Demande Duo en rentrant dans la maison après son coup de fil, alors que le soleil se couchait sur la mer.

-« Hn »

-« Alors prends ton Gsm et appelle Relena. » Ordonne le natté en se postant devant son ami.

Le métis le regarde sans bouger.

-« Elle l'a demandé. Elle ne peut pas toujours faire le premier pas. Tu vas la perdre sinon. » Insiste le châtain devant la non réaction de son vis-à-vis.

-« Pour lui dire quoi ? » Finit par dire le jeune homme.

-« Déjà que tu es installé et où ? Peut-être tes projets. » Enumère Maxwell pour donner des idées à son ami, il se retenait de soupirer.

Ca risque de ne pas être si facile que ça de construire cette nouvelle vie, si l'ex-01 ne met pas plus de conviction à se relever.

A contre cœur Heero finit par s'exécuter

-« Tu es installé ? » Demande Relena en voyant le numéro.

-« Hn »

-« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré au château, c'est là qu'est ta place ! » Dit la blonde pour essayer de lancer la conversation. Il avait fait le deuxième pas, elle pouvait faire le troisième.

-« Duo trouvait que c'était mieux que je me retrouve avant de rentrer. » Répond Yuy.

Dans le salon de Quatre où la blonde se repose de son dernier jour de meeting, Relena sourit. C'est vrai qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus le jeune garçon déterminé qui lui avait fait battre son cœur. Elle avait pris de l'assurance et lui l'avait perdue. Intérieurement, elle bénissait Duo pour ce qu'il faisait pour l'instant pour lui, pour eux.

Winner entre dans son salon pour la prévenir que le repas est prêt, elle lui fait signe de se taire, avec un sourire il s'éclipse.

-« Et où es-tu installé ? » Interroge Relena en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-« Dans un bungalow sur la plage sud qui borde le château. » Répond le métis en regardant par la fenêtre la mer monter.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Questionne la jeune femme, il fallait qu'elle alimente la conversation sinon ils se perdraient.

-« Un dispensaire pour animaux. » Réplique le brun comme s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre.

-« Parle-le-lui de Max. » Propose le natté en sortant du salon. Sur ce sujet là son ami était intarissable.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit Duo ? » Demande la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se doute qu'il vient de lui offrir un sujet de discussion. Il faudra qu'elle pense à le remercier personnellement pour son aide.

-« De te parler de Max ! » Dit Heero toujours sur son ton neutre.

-« Et c'est qui Max ? » Interroge Relena en souriant. Heureuse d'en connaître un peu plus sur les personnes que son compagnon a rencontrées durant leur séparation.

-« Un chiot que j'ai recueilli. » Répond Yuy en tournant son visage vers la petite boule brune qui dort dans son panier.

-« Oh ! C'est quelle race ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Hilde l'a trouvé dans la poubelle. » Commence le métis avant de se laisser emporter par la conversation sur un sujet qui le passionne du coup, cette dernière devenait moins stressante.

Le brun sourit à son ami quand celui-ci lui amène un verre d'eau.

µµµ

Il y a une semaine qu'ils sont installés. Ils ont mis des annonces dans les commerces avoisinants, mais encore aucun client n'était venu.

Comme tous les soirs, après le souper et avoir fait la vaisselle avec Heero. Duo part vers le bord de l'eau. Il marche les pieds dans la mer en discutant avec Hilde au téléphone. Ils vont parler jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux n'aie plus de batterie, c'est souvent Maxwell.

Heero en sortant surveiller Max qui fait ses besoins devant la maison, regarde l'ex-02. Il l'envie, lui téléphone aussi à Relena tous les soirs. Cependant, la conversation s'arrête presque toute seule, lui n'ayant rien à dire. Elle ne voulant pas aborder le sujet de sa sécurité. Il a demandé à Duo de quoi ils parlaient comme ça pendant une heure, Maxwell a été incapable de répondre.

-« De tout, de rien, les sujets s'enchaînent l'un après l'autre sans qu'on réalise vraiment. » Admet le châtain en se mordant la lèvre inférieure en voyant le regard triste de son ami.

Maxwell lui met la main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter. C'est plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait cru de permettre à Heero de se retrouver. Si son dispensaire pouvait démarrer, il aurait au moins une motivation. Ici, sans travail proprement dit, les deux jeunes gens commencent à s'ennuyer. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut pour aider au moral de Yuy.

Il y a déjà trois-quarts heures que Duo est en grande conversation avec Hilde, quand son regard est attiré par un petit garçon qui court sur le bord de l'eau en criant.

-« Je te laisse à demain, mon cœur. » Dit le natté avant de raccrocher et de s'approcher de l'enfant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon grand ? »

-« J'ai jeté un bois à mon chien, mais il revient plus, je le vois plus. Médor, Médor. » Hurle le gamin les larmes aux yeux.

Maxwell regarde la mer et voit le chien qui lutte contre le courant pour revenir.

-« Tu vois la maison avec la croix bleue sur la plage? Tu vas voir le jeune homme et tu lui expliques que ton chien est pris dans un courant marin, il va venir m'aider. » Dit Duo en montrant une direction au garçon.

Pendant que l'enfant court vers le dispensaire, l'ex-02 enlève rapidement ses vêtements et se jette à l'eau.

Quand le métis arrive avec le gamin, Maxwell a rejoint le chien et lutte contre le courant en tenant la bête par le collier. Il met toute la force qu'il a dans les jambes pour les soustraire à la pression. Heero se déshabille, il met Max dans les bras du petit garçon et rentre dans l'eau. Elle est aussi glacée qu'il le pensait, on est qu'en même mi-octobre. Quand il a de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, il se met à nager. Duo n'est plus qu'à quatre mètres de lui. D'où il est, il peut constater que les mouvements de jambes de son ami sont moins énergiques, le chien n'a plus l'air de bouger beaucoup.

Heero allonge ses mouvements et arrive rapidement à son ami.

-« Je suis content de te voir. » Dit le natté en lui donnant le collier du chien au métis.

Un regard noir lui répond. Heero repart vers la plage avec le chien. Il met pied à terre et porte Médor sur le sable sec. Il l'emballe dans un des essuies qu'il a pris quand le gamin lui a expliqué pourquoi il est là.

-« Frotte-le comme ça, qu'il se réchauffe. Max pas bouger. » Ordonne Heero en se levant et repartant au pas de course vers la mer.

Duo est encore à trois mètres de la plage au moment où le métis plonge. Il voit le natté couler et refaire surface. Maxwell coule à nouveau quand il n'est plus qu'à cinquante centimètres de lui. La main puissante de Yuy attrape le bout de la natte qui flotte tout près de lui et tire le propriétaire vers son torse, avant de repartir avec son colis vers la plage.

-« J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas ! » Murmure l'ex-02 avant de se laisser aller contre le torse du métis.

Heero le soutient quand ils ont pieds. Max avait bougé, il faisait les cent pas au bord de la mer, reculant quand une vague venait mourir. Arrivé sur l'estran, Yuy lâche le natté et court lui chercher un essuie, le frictionne sans lui adresser un mot. Après il repart s'occuper du chien, toujours Max sur ses talons. Duo, lui rassemble leurs vêtements et repart déjà lentement vers le dispensaire. Il est transi, épuisé, il a fait sa part du travail, le reste c'est pour Heero.

L'ex-01 s'agenouille pour prendre Médor dans ses bras. Celui-ci commence à s'activer, à japper, preuve qu'il y a plus de peur que de mal. Malgré le poids du chien, il arrive au dispensaire avant Duo et met de l'eau à chauffer. Il fait deux bols de soupe minute. Un pour lui et un autre pour l'ex-02 mais celui-ci devra attendre avant de pouvoir la boire. Yuy est inquiet, il trouve que son ami met beaucoup de temps à arriver. Il est devant un dilemme, s'occuper du chien ou aller voir où il traîne. Après avoir changer l'essuie et d'avoir demander à l'enfant de frictionner son chien. Il veut se rendre près de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvre sur Duo, qui laisse tomber les vêtements remplit de sable dans un coin du hall.

-« Prends une douche à 25° pas plus, ta soupe refroidira pendant ce temps. » Lance d'un ton froid Heero avant de repartir vers la salle de soin pour s'occuper du gamin et de Médor.

Il se sèche rapidement et passe un pull sur son boxer trempé tout en regardant son ami par l'ouverture de la pièce. Il s'habillera quand il aura le temps.

-« Merci Ro. » Répond Maxwell en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il retire son sous-vêtements et se glisse sous la douche, même si elle n'est pas vraiment chaude, il sent que ça lui fait du bien, il se sent vidé.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il entend, mais il ne se sent pas la force de bouger.

-« Duo tu peux monter l'eau à 30° »

Comme, il n'a pas de réponse, Heero pousse la porte et voit l'ex-02 appuyé les mains sur la paroi de la douche se laissant bercer par le jet tiède. Il remonte sa manche et augmente la température, déclenchant un cri de frayeur du douché.

-« Tu sors dans cinq minutes et tu te frictionnes comme il faut. Je vais reconduire Médor et Alex. » Précise Yuy de l'autre côté de la paroi de verre.

-« Oui, oui, et je bois ma soupe. » Rajoute le natté en réprimant un frisson.

-« Hn »

µµµ

Quand Heero revient, une demi-heure plus tard, le son de la douche se fait toujours entendre. Il se précipite vers la salle de bain, Duo n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il est parti. Légèrement paniqué, Yuy coupe l'eau, avant de jeter un essuie sur les épaules de son ami et commence à le frictionner. Ses gestes sont brusques, remplis de colère contenue. Il commence par les cheveux, le dos, le torse, arrivé au bas des reins.

-« Ca va, ça va, je vais le faire, désolé. » Murmure le châtain en mettant sa main sur celles de son ami.

-« La douche s'était pour te réchauffer lentement pour pas que ton cœur lâche, pas de faire faire de l'hypothermie. » Rage le métis en partant chercher le pyjama de Maxwell dans sa chambre à côté de la salle de bain.

-« Je me suis senti faible incapable de bouger. J'ai mis la douche sur 37°, je me disais encore un peu et tu sors. » Raconte l'ex-02 d'une voix faible.

Pendant que Duo finissait de s'essuyer lentement puis qu'il passait un nouveau boxer. Heero revient et prend un essuie sec et recommence à le frictionner son ami.

-« Ca va maintenant, je prends ta soupe et je me mets au lit. » Rassure Maxwell, sa voix commence à s'affermir.

-« Vas-y, je te l'amène. »

Quand Yuy revient avec le bol fumant et une tartine, Duo lui demande.

-« Il va bien, Médor ? »

-« Mieux que toi. Les parents d'Alex voulaient me payer. Je n'ai pas eu de frais, j'ai pas voulu. » Lâche le métis toujours en colère. Il s'assied sur le bord du lit et le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Mon dispensaire ne vaut pas ta vie. »

-« J'ai confiance en toi, tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi. » Avoue le châtain en portant sa soupe à sa bouche.

-« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, il n'y a pas si longtemps que tu sais nager. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai dit à Hilde ? Tu n'aurais pas été là pour le bébé ! » Reproche le métis.

-« Ton filleul, si tu veux bien. » Sourit Duo, c'était le sujet de l'avant dernière discussion, la dernière était de choisir le prénom.

-« Hn »

-« Un petit Silde. » Avoue en souriant le châtain.

Il est si heureux de savoir que c'est un petit garçon.

µµµ

Au milieu de la nuit, une main sur sa tête sort Maxwell de son sommeil agité. Dans un réflexe dû a des années à être resté sur le qui-vive, ses mains attrapent le cou de l'intrus.

-« Duo ! C'est moi ! » Rassure le métis en mettant ses mains sur les poignets de son ami.

-« Ro ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? (1) » Gronde le natté en allumant la lampe de chevet.

-« Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil. Je regardais si tu n'avais pas de la fièvre. » Explique le brun le regard inquiet.

-« T'inquiète juste des cauchemars. » Assure le châtain en s'étirant un peu dans le lit.

-« Tu en fais toujours ? » Questionne le brun, déjà en temps de guerre, il était souvent réveillé par des gémissements en provenance du natté.

Maxwell affirme de la tête.

-« Toujours les mêmes ? » S'informe le métis sachant qu'il lui avait raconté dans l'espoir qu'ils cessent mais sans succès apparemment.

-« Oui et j'arrive toujours trop tard. Mais depuis Hilde, j'arrive de plus en plus souvent à temps dans la réalité. Mais jamais dans mes rêves. » Sourit faiblement l'ex-02.

-« Tu crois qu'on va y arriver aussi avec Relena ? » Questionne Heero de la tristesse dans le regard, plus le temps passait, plus il doutait de l'amour de sa femme.

-« Oui. »

-« Elle te manque Hilde ? » Interroge Yuy

-« Enormément, et je ne veux rien entendre, si toi, tu ne comprends plus le mot « mission » où va le monde ? » Sourit Duo en caressant la joue de son ami.

Heero éclate de rire, il lui passe un doigt sur la joue avant de dire.

-« Mais si dans deux mois, on n'est nul part, j'annule la mission. »

-« D'accord ! » Accepte le natté de toute façon, il l'aurait annulée.

Il veut être près de sa femme pour l'accouchement et il partira directement s'il reçoit un appel comme quoi elle est amenée en clinique.

Yuy soulève la couverture et se glisse dans le lit.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Panique légèrement le châtain en sondant son ami du regard.

-« J'ai envie de discuter, ça te gène ? » S'étonne le brun parce qu'ils l'avaient fait souvent en mission, la chaleur humaine pour réchauffer l'autre.

-« Non, surpris. Je me suis demandé si tu n'avais pas d'autres idées en tête. » Avoue un peu penaud Duo.

-« Nous sommes deux hommes ! » S'indigne Heero en fusillant son ami.

-« Et Quatre et Trowa, alors ! » Nargue le châtain

-« Tu es avec Hilde, tu n'es pas homo. » Précise Yuy de plus en plus perdu par la tournure que prend la discussion.

-« Maintenant je suis avec Hilde et je lui suis fidèle. Mais à une époque je n'aurai pas dit non, si tu avais compris mes avances. » Sourit Maxwell en caressant la joue du métis.

Deux grands yeux cobalt le sondent. Il y a de la stupeur dedans comme s'il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il a entendu.

-« Mais tu n'as jamais eu d'expérience homo ! » Affirme le brun pour se rassurer.

-« Si Heero, avant Hilde. »

-« Et avec qui ? » S'exclame Heero en dévisageant sans vergogne le châtain.

-« Ro, là je pourrais te retourner, ton 'ça ne te regarde pas'. Hilde arrive à satisfaire mes envies qu'elles soient hétéro ou homo. Je suis heureux avec elle, elle comble tous mes désirs. Et tu vas trouver ton bonheur près de Relena. Quand tu auras retrouvé ton énergie, ton besoin d'indépendance, tout sera bien, tu verras. » Affirme Duo en effleurant la joue du Japonais.

Heero lui sourit, et reste silencieux, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'ils viennent de dire. Même si c'est très loin de ses préoccupations du début.

-« Je ne vois pas quand tu aurais eu ton expérience homo, avant Hilde. » Soupire Yuy après dix minutes de silence où son ami avait commencé à s'endormir.

-« Après l'affaire Noventa, avant de retourner dans l'espace. » Répond en bâillant Maxwell.

-« Quatre ! » Lâche Heero, un frisson parcourt le jeune homme.

-« Il savait que tu aimais déjà Relena, même si toi tu ne le savais pas encore. Et puis, il ne se jette pas sur tous les mecs. La fidélité Ro, c'est important. C'est la base de la confiance. Sinon tu ne vis pas quand tu ne vois pas l'autre. Tu ne peux jamais être 24H/24 avec l'autre. Vois où ça mène. Elle rentre quand ta princesse ? » Questionne Duo.

-« Dans deux jours, j'ai hâte de la voir, mais j'ai peur. Il y a tellement de distance maintenant. » Soupire Yuy, un peu triste que le sujet soit remis sur le tapis, il l'avait presque oublié avec ce que venait de lui apprendre son ami.

-« Invite là au resto. Si ça se passe mal vous rentrerez chacun chez vous, terrain neutre. » Propose le natté pour facilité la vie du métis.

-« Tu viens avec moi ? Tu ne vas pas rester tout seul. » Demande le brun, un peu de panique dans les yeux.

Il a vraiment peur de se retrouver tout seul avec Relena. Et s'il n'y a pas de sujet de discussion. Au moins avec Duo, il est sûr que la conversation ne mourra pas.

-« Je passerai la soirée avec Max, je ne serais pas seul. Et avec Hilde au téléphone aussi. » Répond le châtain pas dupe du tout de la motivation de son ami. « Je ne vais pas tenir la chandelle. » Finit-il par affirmer parce que de toute façon ce n'est pas avec une troisième personne que les deux jeunes gens vont se retrouver et reconstruire leur vie de couple.

A Suivre….

* * *

(1) Je suis en train de me demander si ce n'est pas la phrase que je lui fais le plus souvent dire (MDR)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre**: amour/romance, Amitié

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Hilde, Relena.

**Catégorie :** **Défi**

**Note d'auteur : **En relisant dernièrement, je me suis rendue compte que le deuxième chapitre faisait une véritable brique. J'ai décidé de le couper en deux pour plus de facilité de lecture. (Histoire retravaillée)

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Depuis l'accident, Alex passe tous les soirs au dispensaire avec Médor. Le gamin a amené une grande boite de praline pour remercier le natté et le métis d'avoir sauvé son chien.

Duo lui a soufflé à l'oreille de parler du dispensaire à ses camarades de classe. Le bouche à oreille avait fonctionné sur L2, mais ils sont bien plus pauvres qu'ici et moins snob aussi.

Enfin la vie d'Heero est ici, chez lui, du moins ça l'est devenu par amour. Maxwell adore la Terre, mais n'aurait pas su vivre à Sank. Yuy se sent plus à sa place aussi sur L2, mais a appris à se tenir en société pour Relena.

Le jour du retour de Relena sur Terre, Heero l'invite à souper au restaurant. Il est impatient de retrouver la jeune femme et il a l'impression à la voix de cette dernière qu'elle est tout aussi impatiente.

Pour le grand soir, le métis a pris rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Duo le regarde prêt à partir. Le brun a passé un costume sombre cintré mettant en valeur son corps musclé et ses yeux cobalts. Heero doit venir chercher Relena chez elle, cette dernière est rentrée dans l'après-midi.

-« Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? » Demande Heero sur le pas de la porte.

-« Non, non, vas-y, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Max, je m'en occupe. » Précise le natté en lui souriant pour le rassurer

-« Je t'ai laissé quelque chose à manger dans le frigo. Tu n'as plus qu'à le faire réchauffer. » Ajoute Yuy en mettant sa main sur la poignée.

-« Je me serais fait livrer sinon. » Remercie quand même le châtain.

µµµ

Ils sont au restaurant depuis une demi-heure. Les retrouvailles ont été un peu tendues. Néanmoins, Relena met un point d'honneur à ce que la conversation ne meurt pas.

-« Bonjour Heero ! Duo n'est pas là ? » Demande Alex en venant se poster devant la table du couple, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Non, bonhomme, il est au dispensaire avec Max. » Répond en souriant Yuy, presque heureux de la présence du gamin.

Il se rappelle de la façon dont Duo lui avait donné un sujet de discussion avec Max. Là, quand Alex sera parti, il aura un sujet de discussion sur lequel il est à l'aise.

-« Tu lui remettras mon bonjour. On est au restaurant pour fêter ma maman. Le bébé qu'elle porte ne mourra pas celui-là. Je vais devenir grand-frère. » Explique le gamin en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre de bonheur.

-« Alex n'ennuie pas monsieur Yuy. » Dit un homme d'une trentaine d'années en arrivant près de la table du métis. « Votre Altesse. » Ajoute rapidement le père en faisant un signe de tête à la princesse.

-« Il ne me gêne pas. Il peut venir quand il veut. Max a comme ça un copain pour jouer aussi. » Rassure Heero sachant les problèmes de santé de la maman.

-« En tout cas, il est en admiration devant votre ami. Il ne veut plus qu'on lui coupe les cheveux. Vous le remercierez encore, c'était très courageux en sachant si peu nager d'y aller. » Dit le père d'Alex en prenant la main de son fils pour le ramener vers leur table.

-« Il va être papa, en même temps que je serai grand-frère. » Précise le gamin en ne répondant pas à cette main qui le tire en arrière.

Relena qui regarde la scène amusée, s'étonne de voir son compagnon si ouvert.

-« S'il faut se charger de Médor et d'Alex, je suis là. Ils ne me gênent pas du tout. » Rajoute Heero.

-« Allez, viens Alex, laisse-les manger. Nous y penserons, merci de votre proposition. Mais vous en faites déjà beaucoup pour que ma femme se repose de l'accepter tous les soirs chez vous. » Admet le papa d'Alex en tirant plus énergiquement sur la main de son fils quand il voit le serveur venir avec la commande.

-« Qui est cet adorable gamin ? » Demande la princesse en commençant à découper sa pêche au thon qu'elle avait choisie en entrée. Heureuse d'en connaître un peu plus sur ce qu'a vécu son amant pendant son absence.

Heero raconte toute l'histoire et comment ils ont fait sa connaissance.

-« Hilde est enceinte ? C'est récent ? » Demande Relena quand elle voit que la conversation meurt d'elle-même au moment où le plat de résistance arrive.

Une fois de plus Heero, tout en mangeant son morceau de chateaubriand nappé d'une crème de champignon, raconte son arrivée chez Duo. Comment ce dernier venait de revenir de mission et avait trouvé sa compagne enceinte.

-« En tout cas, je t'envie, Heero. Au moins, tu sais que les gens qui te rendent service, c'est pour toi. Moi, je suis toujours en train de me demander ce qu'on attend de moi en retour. Le seul avec qui je peux parler l'esprit libre, c'est Quatre. Il me comprend, il vit la même chose que moi. » Explique la blonde avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

-« Tu m'as vraiment manqué ? » Dit Yuy en attrapant la main de Relena à travers la table, en voyant la douleur dans les yeux bleus de sa femme.

-« Toi aussi ! » Puis elle demande après cinq minutes de silence. « Et ton dispensaire, ça démarre ? »

-« Non, pas du tout. » Avoue Heero en baissant légèrement les yeux sur son assiette qui est vide maintenant.

-« Tu veux un appui ? » Interroge Relena parce qu'elle n'aime pas le voir dans cet état d'impuissance. Il avait l'air si heureux quand il parlait du sauvetage de Max ou de celui de Médor.

-« Je te vexe si je te dis non ? » Demande le brun en relevant la tête. « Je voudrais y arriver seul. »

-« Non, quand rentres-tu à la maison ? » S'informe la jeune femme.

Son homme lui manque tous les jours un peu plus et de le voir mieux dans sa peau fait renaître les cendres de son amour pour lui. Même si elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Elle s'est sentie étouffée, surveillée. Tout ça la mettait tellement mal dans sa peau, que l'ultimatum de Yuy l'avait blessé.

-« Tant que Duo est sur terre, je reste avec lui. Je lui dois bien ça. Il rentre au plus tard dans deux mois, suivant l'avancée de la mise en route du dispensaire. » Répond le métis avec conviction.

-« Il y a combien de temps qu'il n'a pas vu Hilde ? » Interroge Relena en finissant sa mousse au chocolat qu'elle a pris comme dessert.

-« Trois semaines maintenant. » Répond Yuy. Ca fait déjà trois semaines qu'il est là, il a l'impression d'être nulle part.

-« Oh ! Ca va encore. » Admet la blonde, elle avait été séparée de son compagnon presque trois mois.

-« Sur la grossesse d'Hilde qui est de plus de six mois, maintenant. Il aura été là un mois. » Précise le brun pour lui faire comprendre que le problème est ailleurs, qu'ils ne se sont pas beaucoup vu.

-« Pauvre Hilde, comment peut-elle accepter ça ? » Plaint la jeune femme, elle n'aimerait pas voir si peu Heero, elle espérait que plus jamais il ne serait séparé comme ils le sont pour l'instant.

-« Parce qu'elle est aussi indépendante que lui. Je vais te reconduire et détacher Duo du téléphone. » Dit le métis après avoir payé le repas.

-« Tu as peur pour ta facture. » Rit Relena en prenant la main que lui tend Heero pour l'aider à se lever.

-« Non, il téléphone avec son Gsm, mais il s'était mis sur secteur, en général, ils parlent jusqu'à ce que sa batterie soit morte. Ici, ça ne risque pas, il est déjà une heure du matin sur L2, elle a leur société à faire tourner. » Explique Yuy en ouvrant la portière passager à la blonde.

Heero enclenche la marche avant et prend la direction du château. Ils continuent à discuter pendant le trajet.

-« Je peux passer demain pour voir Max ? » Demande la princesse quand Heero lui ouvre la portière et l'aide à descendre quand ils sont arrivés.

-« Passe quand tu veux. Ma porte t'est toujours ouverte. » Répond le métis en lui prenant le menton pour l'embrasser tendrement en guise d'au revoir.

Le baiser s'approfondit, Relena est à bout de souffle quand Heero la relâche, elle essaie de l'attirer à l'intérieur du palais.

-« Ne brûlons pas les étapes, Koibito. » Lâche Yuy en tirant sur la main de sa compagne pour lui résister. Il n'a pas facile, mais ce qu'il vient de lui dire il le pense.

-« Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons plus été si bien ensemble. » Insiste la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui faire changer d'avis.

-« C'est vrai. A demain. » Dit Yuy en lui donnant un dernier baiser avant de remonter dans sa voiture, pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne puisse plus lui résister.

µµµ

-« Ca été ta soirée ? » Demande Duo. Il vient de raccrocher en entendant la voiture se parquer devant la maison.

-« Hn »

-« Sans plus ? » S'inquiète Maxwell en voyant le visage renfrogné de son ami.

Le regard du métis va au chiot aux pieds de son ami dans le divan. Il y a un reste de repas sur la table basse.

-« Il est sorti, ne t'inquiètes pas à 22 heures tapantes. » Affirme le natté en se levant du fauteuil pour rassembler les restes de son repas et les porter vers la cuisine.

-« Tu avais raison, elle m'aime encore. Elle m'a demandé quand je rentrais. » Finit par dire le brun quand son ami revient vers le salon.

-« Et tu n'es pas encore parti ! » S'étonne le châtain en restant les bras ballant.

-« Pas tant que tu es là. » Répond le métis sans ciller. Maxwell scrute son ami pour l'inciter à continuer sa pensée. « Duo, il m'a fallu beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas aller faire une ronde dans le château, pour ne pas la questionner sur des détails futiles. Je me suis caché derrière toi et le dispensaire. Elle aurait voulu que nous fassions l'amour. Retourner dans mes habitudes me fait peur. Peur de tout gâcher. J'ai droit à une seconde chance, je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs. » Avoue-t-il en secouant la tête de désespoir. Il se sent tellement démuni, tellement faible.

Le châtain vient prendre le métis dans ses bras.

-« Il me manque ce but qui fait que je puisse être indépendant d'elle. Que je ne l'étouffe pas. » Murmure Heero dans le cou du natté qui la berce légèrement comme un enfant pour le rassurer.

-« Pourquoi ne vivez-vous pas tous les deux ici ? Pour changer vos habitudes. » Propose Maxwell en mettant finalement ses deux mains sur les épaules du brun pour le regarder dans les yeux et voir comment il perçoit sa proposition

-« Tu vois Relena faire des tâches ménagères ? » Interroge Heero en soulevant un sourcil.

-« Oui, vu comme ça, tu ne sais pas héberger les femmes de chambre et le personnel. » Eclate de rire Duo. « Alex n'est pas passé. » Reprend-il quand il s'est calmé un peu et surtout qu'il se tracassait aussi pour l'enfant. Depuis le sauvetage, il n'avait jamais manqué un jour.

-« Il était au resto, tu as son bonjour. Son père m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus couper ses cheveux. » Précise le brun en remettant les coussins en place dans le salon et en remettant la table basse à sa place.

Maxwell lui sourit.

-« Tu as été aussi loquace avec elle qu'avec moi ? » Questionne le châtain pour en savoir plus sur la soirée de son ami.

-« Tant que le sujet est resté sur toi et lui. » Admet le métis.

-« La pauvre. » Sourit le natté.

-« J'ai refusé son aide pour démarrer le dispensaire. » Rajoute après un instant Heero.

-« Et ? » Demande Duo en se plantant devant le métis.

-« Tu peux croire qu'elle avait l'air ravie, comme quand je l'ai laissée devant la porte du château, alors qu'elle voulait autre chose. » S'étonne le brun parce que pour lui c'était un mystère.

-« Oui, le style, Heero lavette ne te va pas des masses, tu es plus craquant en Heero déterminé. Tu sais c'était de la foutaise qu'elle avait besoin de toi pour sa sécurité. Mais si elle avait dit 'Heero, viens, je t'aime, vivons ensemble, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre et tu m'aimes aussi'. Tu aurais été ? » Interroge le natté, parce qu'il se pose la question depuis des années.

-« Pour lui apporter quoi ? Je ne vaux rien. » Lâche Yuy en soupirant.

Le poing de Maxwell s'abat sur la joue d'Heero qui se retrouve sur le cul, ne s'y attendant pas du tout.

-« Tu crois vraiment que si tu n'avais rien à apporter aux gens. Si tu n'avais pas de la valeur, on perdrait son temps avec toi. Ca se voit à l'œil nu, au premier regard. J n'aurait jamais cherché à te former. Bon, lui c'est un malade, il aurait dû te considérer autrement, mais il te laissait le choix de tes missions, il avait confiance dans ton jugement. On ne m'a pas obligé à aller te chercher dans l'hôpital de l'alliance. Après ce que tu avais fait à DeathScythe, j'ai hésité, mais ta détermination, ta rage de réussir m'a touché, m'a plu. C'était trop con de te laisser pourrir en prison. Bon, c'est vrai que je ne savais pas que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour te sortir de là. Relena te pourchasse depuis votre première rencontre, la paix elle la voulait pour tout le monde, mais aussi pour te garder vivant, que tu arrêtes de jouer au suicidaire. Tu as été formé pour que les colonies soient libres. Tu ne te serai arrêté qu'à cette condition. Tu la prends pour une idiote alors pour croire qu'elle t'aime sans raison. Il n'y a pas que l'enveloppe qui est sublime, l'intérieur l'est tout autant. Relena n'osera jamais te parler comme je le fais, car elle aurait trop peur que tu te rendes compte qu'elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour la protéger. » Gronde de colère le natté les deux mains sur les hanches en dévisageant son ami toujours assis sur le sol, qui le regarde les yeux agrandis d'étonnement.

-« Tu frappes fort quand tu t'y mets. » Répond simplement Heero en se relevant une main sur sa joue enflée.

-« Crois-moi, je refrapperai si ça doit t'ouvrir les yeux. Si tu n'étais qu'un tas de merde, je serai là avec toi, à ton avis ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai mieux à faire qu'à glander ici, alors qu'Hilde a du travail au-dessus de la tête ? » Rouspète le châtain, parce que c'était vrai aussi que son cœur était déchiré de ne pas pouvoir être près de sa compagne, mais il ne serait plus se regarder dans une glace s'il partait maintenant en laissant son ami si mal dans sa peau.

-« Je ne te retiens pas. » Lâche Yuy de se faire rappeler que son ami se sacrifie pour l'instant, qu'il serait peut-être mieux ailleurs.

-« Je n'ai pas accompli ma mission et elle me tient plus à cœur que mes missions preventers. Ma récompense sera de te voir heureux et que je sache que je n'ai plus à me tracasser pour toi. » Rassure Duo en venant prendre Heero dans ses bras pour le rassurer également par les gestes bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en veut pas et qu'il est toujours important pour lui.

-« Relena m'envie d'avoir un ami comme toi, je commence à la comprendre. Tu ne veux rien de moi. » Murmure Yuy en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Maxwell et en se laissant bercer, ça lui faisait du bien de se sentir aimé, d'entendre tout ce que venait de dire son ami. Même s'il ne se voyait pas comme Duo le voyait, il lui disait souvent, il lui montrait, ça devait être vrai, il devait être quelqu'un de bien.

-« Si ton bonheur, nigaud. » Dit le châtain en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns de son ami.

µµµ

Il est 15 heures quand on sonne au dispensaire. Le natté vient ouvrir le porte.

-« C'est Relena, Heero ! » Crie-t-il vers l'intérieur de la maison.

-« Tu l'as fait patienter, j'arrive quand j'ai fini ! » Répond le métis de la pièce à côté de l'entrée.

-« Un client ? » Demande en murmurant la blonde. Dans ses pupilles brillent de l'espoir de voir le projet de son amant démarrer enfin surtout sans son aide. Elle respecterait l'envie de ce dernier, qu'il se sente fier de lui plus tard.

-« Un goéland trouvé tout à l'heure, pendant sa promenade avec Max. Je le laisserai te raconter. » Répond sur un ton de confidence le châtain en entraînant la jeune femme vers la cuisine.

-« Il devrait demander des honoraires, les gens ont l'impression que ce n'est pas bon quand ils ne doivent pas mettre le prix pour quelque chose. Plus c'est chère, plus c'est bon. Tu devrais lui dire. » Chuchote la blonde en prenant le café que lui tend Duo.

-« Il me l'a déjà dit, en d'autres termes. Je n'ai pas besoin de les arnaquer. Ils payeront le matériel, mais pas mon temps. J'ai gagné assez en tant que preventers et garde du corps. Je gagne encore des sommes pour mon travail de surveillance, et ce que je fais pour les hommes que j'ai formés. » Intervient Heero en entrant dans la cuisine.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as à la joue ? » Dit Relena en avançant la main pour l'effleurer.

-« C'est moi. » Dit Duo les deux mains derrière la nuque. « On a eu une petite discussion, un peu houleuse quand il est rentré hier après votre restau. »

-« A propos de quoi ? » Questionne la blonde en passant de l'un à l'autre.

Duo rougit, Heero sourit.

-« Tu ne lui as pas fait une crise de jalousie quand même ? » S'indigne Relena, parce qu'elle les savait très proche mais elle n'avait jamais su à quel point.

Yuy sourit de plus en plus en voyant Duo encore plus mal à l'aise.

-« Tu pourrais lui dire pourquoi tu as mérité ton coup de poing au lieu de sourire comme un con. » Finit par lâcher Maxwell en fusillant son ami du regard.

Relena se tourne vers son copain.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour énerver Duo, je voudrais bien le savoir ? On ne peut pas dire que ça arrive souvent. » Questionne la jeune femme en se tournant définitivement vers son copain.

-« Peut-être plus tard ! Tu venais pour voir Max. » Rappelle Heero en sifflant. Le chiot arrive en courant du salon. « Voilà Max, assis. Son dressage n'est pas encore fini mais c'est de mieux en mieux. »

Relena s'accroupit pour le caresser.

-« Il doit encore grandir ? » Demande-t-elle en lui grattant le sommet du crâne.

-« Pas beaucoup, je crois, il va garder une taille de caniche nain. » Explique le métis.

-« Le mélange du maître est mieux réussi. » Ricane Duo les yeux pétillants de malice, voyant que la conversation entre les deux jeunes gens ne démarrait pas.

-« Tu n'es pas moins bâtard que lui. Vous venez tous les deux d'une poubelle. » Renchérit Heero, le regard mauvais.

-« Prends pas la mouche, ce n'était pas une insulte pour aucun des deux. Tu restes souper Lena, parce que sinon, je vais faire des courses. » Questionne le natté pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couple, il ne pourrait pas éternellement faire le tampon ou meubler les discussions. Il avait envie de retourner sur L2.

-« Il reste assez pour faire un spaghetti pour quatre. » Propose Heero en regardant le châtain qui avait déjà pris sa veste sur le porte-manteau.

-« Pour Quatre ? Quatre n'est pas venu avec moi ! » S'indigne Relena. Pour qui il la prenait de venir accompagnée surtout avec Winner alors qu'elle savait que son copain était jaloux du blond.

-« Pour ton garde du corps dans la voiture, Lena. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'en parle pas qu'il n'a pas vérifié que tu étais bien venue accompagnée. » Réplique Duo pour calmer la jeune femme, voyant que son ami est mal dans sa peau d'avoir fait un impair.

-« C'est une part de mon travail, Koibito. » Avoue le métis timidement. Il savait que ce serait toujours plus fort que lui. Il aurait toujours envie de la protéger.

-« Et si tu l'autorisais à rentrer chez lui. J'ai deux preventers pour assurer ma sécurité. Tu me reconduiras. » Propose la blonde en souriant à son compagnon parce qu'elle avait voulu venir toute seule sachant qu'elle ne risquerait rien, mais son chauffeur, garde du corps n'avait pas voulu obtempérer, il avait des ordres très précis, avait-il avoué.

Heero se dirige vers la porte qu'il ouvre. Il revient après cinq minutes, les traits plus détendus d'avoir pu parler un moment avec son agent en fonction.

-« Merci Lena, j'adore les pâtes d'Heero, j'en aurai plus. » Taquine Maxwell en donnant un coup de coude à la blonde.

-« Moi aussi, pourtant il cuisine très peu au château. » Réalise Relena en plissant légèrement du front.

-« A mon avis, c'est parce que tu as trop de personnel. » Lâche Duo sur un ton de confidence avant d'éclater de rire.

µµµ

Le souper se passe bien, dans la bonne humeur. Duo et Relena ne laissant pas mourir la conversation. Heero beaucoup plus à l'aise que la veille puisqu'il est chez lui.

Juste au moment où les jeunes gens quittent la table pour prendre un café au salon. On sonne à la porte du dispensaire. Relena sourit croyant que c'est peut-être un client pour son amant. Mais Heero dément directement.

-« C'est sûrement Alex. »

-« Restez, je vais jouer dehors avec lui et Max. » Dit le natté en partant directement vers la porte d'entrée.

Comme les autres jours, leurs jeux durent pendant plus d'une heure, avant que le châtain ne revienne dans la maison pour ramener le chiot qui tire la langue d'avoir trop couru. Max se précipite sur son écuelle d'eau avant de partir vers son coussin dans un coin de la cuisine.

-« Ro, je vais passer mon coup de fil. » Dit-il en passant sa tête par la porte du salon.

-« Et la vaisselle ? » Rappelle Yuy parce qu'en général, ils faisaient la vaisselle avant d'aller téléphoner à Hilde. Mais aujourd'hui le natté avait joué plus longtemps pour permettre aux amoureux de rester ensemble plus longtemps.

-« Je la ferais quand tu reconduiras Lena, mais… » Dit Duo en agitant son Gsm. Son regard prouve qu'il ne se laisserait pas avoir, qu'il avait plus important qu'une bête vaisselle.

-« Je la fais à ta place, si tu me dis pourquoi tu l'as frappé. » Propose Relena d'un coup, preuve que ça la tracassait quand même un peu cette histoire là.

-« Je le ferais après. S'il ne veut pas te le dire, c'est entre lui et moi.» Affirme sèchement Duo en disparaissant.

-« Il est en manque de sa femme. » Dit la blonde, le regard un peu rêveur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre Duo, ça devait devenir dur pour lui cette séparation.

-« Je lui ai déjà dit de rentrer, mais il ne veut pas tant que le dispensaire ne démarre pas. » Avoue le métis.

-« On va la faire cette vaisselle ? » Propose Relena en se levant du fauteuil.

-« Tu n'es pas obligée, je la ferai après avec Duo. » Répond le brun sans bouger.

Pour finir Heero se laisse convaincre et s'est en discutant qu'ils la font. Après Yuy se rend dans sa salle de soin pour s'occuper du goéland, la blonde le suit pour le voir à l'œuvre.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Interroge-t-elle en le regardant manipuler tendrement l'animal.

-« Une aile cassée et une patte foulée. Il doit s'être pris dans un filet de pêcheur. Quand il sera guéri, je le relâcherai. Tu viens. » Dit Heero en passant son bras autour de sa taille. « Il me reste Max à laisser sortir pour la dernière fois de la journée. »

La porte est à peine ouverte que le chiot file sur la droite.

-« Où va-t-il ? » Questionne Relena le regard un peu inquiet, Heero à l'air de tellement l'aimer cette petite bête se serait dommage qu'il disparaisse.

-« La première fois, j'ai couru derrière lui. Il va voir Duo, puis il revient au grand galop avant de faire ses besoins dans le jardin. » Explique en souriant légèrement Yuy avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne

-« Duo va toujours sur la droite ? » Demande-t-elle après avoir répondu au baiser.

Heero sourit.

-« Non, mais Max ne se trompe jamais. » Avoue-t-il fièrement.

-« Si on partait quelques jours, qu'on finisse de se retrouver. » Propose la blonde en se tournant vers le métis. Elle use de son charme pour obtenir ce qu'elle a envie, comme elle a toujours fait auparavant.

-« Je ne peux pas. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Demande Relena surprise de ce refus.

-« J'ai pris des engagements vis-à-vis d'Alex. » Répond le brun en s'abaissant pour caresser la tête du chiot qui est venu se mettre à ses pieds après avoir fait ses besoins.

-« Duo peut les honorer ! »

-« Et s'il doit partir d'urgence pour Hilde ? Non, je ne peux pas quitter le dispensaire. » Certifie le métis en se relevant Max dans les bras.

-« Avant tu ne me refusais rien. » Bougonne la blonde, triste de ne pas pouvoir partir dans une résidence secondaire comme elle en avait envie, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de réunion prévue avant une petite semaine.

-« Oui et j'ai fini par te perdre et me perdre comme dirait Duo. Quand il aura fini son coup de fil, je te raccompagne. » Répond le brun en caressant la joue de sa femme pour se faire pardonner de son refus. Mais au fond de lui-même, il était fier d'arriver à ne pas flancher dans ses bonnes résolutions.

µµµ

Toute la semaine, Relena apparaît en fin d'après-midi. Le troisième soir, Heero embrasse sa copine et part jouer avec Alex et Duo comme si elle n'était pas là. Il avait décidé de ne plus agir comme si elle était le centre de son univers. Sa vie était un peu différente quand elle était en déplacement. Jouer avec Alex lui manquait également, il ne pouvait pas recommencer à se priver et se perdre dans sa nouvelle relation avec Relena.

La blonde prend énormément de plaisir à le voir courir derrière la balle comme un adolescent qu'il n'a jamais été. Elle le trouve beau de le voir sourire avec eux.

Le lendemain, Relena arrive en tenue de sport pour participer à leur jeu et ne pas priver son compagnon de ses joies, mais d'y participer.

A la fin de la semaine, pendant que Duo téléphone à Hilde. Heero se jette à l'eau.

-« Je sais que mon dispensaire ne démarre pas. Je me sens bien ici, à ma place. Je vais acheter la maison. Veux-tu venir y vivre avec moi ? Tu partirais le matin au château pour faire ton travail, tout y est. Et tu reviens le soir comme cette semaine. Je continue à assumer mon travail à distance comme ses derniers temps. »

Yuy attend plein d'espoir, le visage impassible, même si son estomac se noue dans l'attente.

-« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? » S'indigne Relena, comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait vivre dans une si petite maison sans de vraies commodités. Il y avait seulement une douche, pas de lave-vaisselle.

-« Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il l'a fait pour toi ? Se retrouver en haute société n'a pas été plus facile pour lui. » Rétorque Maxwell agressivement.

Sa mission était de permettre à Heero à se retrouver et être heureux, il ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de cette reconstruction même pas Relena, si elle ne comprenait pas ça, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il fallait à son ami.

-« Duo ! » S'étonne Heero en regardant son ami dans l'entrée du salon. Ce dernier était trempé jusqu'à la taille, les manches de son pull trempées également. La natte dégoulinait à partir de la moitié inférieure.

-« Je n'ai pas vu un trou dans la mer, un château de sable sûrement. Mon Gsm est foutu, tu peux me prêter le tien ? » Implore presque le châtain.

Le métis sort son portable et se lève pour lui tendre en disant.

-« Donne-moi le tien, je vais le sécher, va te changer. »

Duo le Gsm déjà à l'oreille s'exécute.

-« Hilde, excuse-moi, oui, je suis tombé à l'eau, le Gsm est mort, oui, je me doute que je t'ai fait peur. »

Yuy pour ne pas affronter Relena s'active sur le Gsm de Duo, l'ouvre, et étale toutes les pièces une à une sur un essuie, espérant que ce soit suffisant pour le refaire marcher, sinon dès demain, ils iront en acheter un nouveau.

La princesse réfléchit en le regardant s'activer. Est-ce que sa vie est tellement terrible ici près de l'homme qu'elle aime ? Il est redevenu celui qui a fait craquer son cœur au début. Celui qui lui résiste, qui ne fait pas passer ses exigences en premier. Quelqu'un qui a sa propre existence en dehors de la sienne.

-« Quand Alex sera devenu un grand-frère, on pourra prendre quelques jours de vacances à deux, enfin trois avec Max. » Argumente Heero pour essayer de convaincre la blonde.

-« Allez sur L2 voir le bébé de Duo, je suppose ! » Demande un peu septique la jeune femme.

-« Faire le crochet, oui, pour voir mon filleul surtout. Mais ce n'est pas le but de ma proposition. » Répond Yuy se rendant bien compte qu'il n'a pas réalisé que les deux évènements sont liés.

-« Heero, je sors, je ne marche pas au bord de l'eau, je fais attention à ton Gsm. » Explique le natté quand il repasse par le couloir alors qu'il a des vêtements secs. « Hilde, ça risque peut-être de couper plus tôt, Heero n'avait pas sa batterie au maximum. » Entendent-ils pendant que le châtain ferme la porte.

-« Si j'accepte ta proposition, je suppose qu'il retourne sur L2. » Réalise Relena.

Duo a fait beaucoup pour leur couple, il a fait le tampon, aidé son homme à ne pas sombrer. Il l'a aidé à remonter la pente. Elle réalise pleinement les sacrifices que le jeune homme a faits pour eux.

-« Sûrement, mais franchement, si tu ne veux pas, ne te sens pas coupable. Je reviendrais au château, mais pas de suite, pas avant la naissance. » Affirme le brun ne voulant pas que la blonde fasse le geste juste pour libérer le natté et le rendre à sa compagne.

-« C'est les week-ends qui vont me sembler longs, j'ai l'impression. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ? » Questionne Relena après un long moment de silence.

Sa vie pour l'instant est très agréable près de son homme. Cependant, elle n'y reste que trois à quatre heures. Elle n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Elle trouve même l'air de la mer apaisant.

-« Je vais me promener, je réfléchis. Je prépare la terre dans le jardin pour faire un potager au printemps. J'espère bien un jour avoir autre chose que des animaux sauvages à soigner, mais même si je n'ai que ça, ce n'est pas grave. » Explique le brun les yeux pétillants de bonheur aux souvenirs de ses journées.

-« Tu achètes la maison de toute façon ? » Demande Relena en venant retrouver Heero près du radiateur où le Gsm de Duo est mis à sécher.

-« Oui. On peut faire l'inverse, je pars le matin pour y rester toute la journée. Mais je sais que ma vie est ici, maintenant. » Certifie le brun en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-« Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies fini par trouver ta voie. Et si j'essayais jusqu'à la naissance du moins. » Propose la blonde avant de déposer sa joue sur l'épaule du métis.

Elle peut essayer de vivre autrement que dans le luxe pour une fois. Elle peut faire le bonheur de son homme.

-« On peut aussi, merci. J'en connais un qui ne va pas rester longtemps ici. » Sourit Heero en relevant le menton de la blonde pour l'embrasser tendrement.

µµµ

Le lendemain, dans l'après midi, une camionnette s'arrête devant la porte du dispensaire. Dedans, il y a quelques affaires de Relena, une partie de sa garde-robe, bijoux, maquillage. Ce qui lui est nécessaire.

-« Quand elle part en déplacement, c'est comme ça ? » Demande Duo en regardant passer les trois hommes chargés de mettre en place les affaires de Relena dans l'armoire de la chambre du métis. Il y a déjà au moins dix minutes qu'il les regarde s'activer, se demandant quand ils ne passeraient plus.

-« Non, mais ici elle vient vivre et encore je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres affaires à elle qui vont arriver suivant ses besoins. » Sourit Heero en laissant les déménageurs passer. « Tu pars quand ? » Finit-t-il par demander quand les déménageurs se retirent définitivement.

-« Demain, dans l'après-midi, je ne voulais pas partir sans tout expliquer moi-même à Alex. » Avoue le natté en se tournant vers son ami.

Ses valises sont déjà préparées, il a demandé le créneau de décollage. Mais il voulait tout expliquer de vive voix au gamin et non demander à Heero de le faire, il n'était plus à un jour près pour retourner auprès de Hilde.

-« Tu vas faire un père formidable. » Affirme le métis, parce que si la situation avait été inversée, il n'était pas persuadé qu'il aurait encore pensé au bien être du garçon.

-« Tu n'es pas mal dans ce domaine non plus, tu sais. » Dit Maxwell en lui donnant un coup de coude. Heero lui avait signalé quand il jouait avec Alex qu'il apprécierait avoir un enfant à lui également.

-« J'en ai toujours envie, mais je vais prendre mon temps. » Répond le brun. On ne mettait pas la charrue avant les bœufs, c'était l'erreur qu'il avait fait avant, il avait tout sacrifié à Relena, même sa personnalité. Il n'avait pas fini de trouver sa place dans ce monde pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas apprendre à un enfant à trouver la sienne.

Dès le lendemain, Heero conduit Duo au port spatial pour qu'il puisse retourner auprès de sa compagne.

Quatorze mois ont passé, Silde va fêter son premier anniversaire. Duo attend au port spatial l'arrivée de la navette d'Heero et Relena. Hilde un peu en retrait, patiente avec le gamin dans les bras.

-« Ils ont atterri. » Dit le natté en revenant vers sa compagne pour se diriger avec elle vers l'embarcadère.

-« Silde, regarde, voilà parrain. » Dit la brune en montrant Heero qui arrive sur le tapis roulant.

-« Dépose-le qu'il lui fasse la surprise. » Propose Maxwell en venant prendre sa compagne par les épaules.

Sur ses frêles jambes, voilà le bambin parti vers le métis qui est plus rayonnant que jamais. L'étonnement passe dans les yeux cobalt avant qu'il ne tende les bras pour que le gamin si réfugie. Se relevant, il prend Relena par la taille et vient vers le couple en face d'eux.

-« Lena n'aurait pas pris du ventre ? » Demande le natté des étincelles dans le regard.

-« Elle attend un bébé, Duo, Mon enfant. » Affirme avec sérieux le métis.

-« Comment fais-tu ? » Questionne étonné le châtain. Même s'il n'arrive pas à masquer le plaisir dans ses yeux.

Hilde et Relena se regardent se posant beaucoup de questions sur la santé mentale de leurs conjoints.

-« Pour faire un enfant ? » Demande Heero en mettant sa tête de côté.

Duo éclate de rire, n'arrivant plus à garder son sérieux.

-« Si tu savais ce que j'ai rêvé de la faire celle la. » Lâche-t-il quand il se calme un peu.

-« C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas dit qu'elle était enceinte lors de nos derniers entretiens au téléphone. » Explique en souriant le métis en se dirigeant vers le tapis pour récupérer ses affaires.

-« Et ton dispensaire ? » Interroge Maxwell, il parlait plus souvent d'Alex et sa petite sœur, des trois, quatre personnes qu'ils connaissaient que du travail ou encore de sa vie privée, des déplacements de Relena.

-« C'est devenu un refuge pour animaux sauvages blessés. Si tu savais, toutes les semaines on m'en amène, j'ai parfois le Zoo de Sank qui me demande de soigner des animaux, surtout des bébés que leurs mères rejettent, quand je ne dois pas aller en chercher aux quatre coins de la Terre. » Explique les yeux brillant le brun.

-« Ca te plaît toujours autant ? » Demande Duo même si rien qu'à l'expression de son ami, il se rendait bien compte qu'il était aux anges dans son travail comme il ne l'avait jamais été quand il était militaire.

-« Merci. » Dit Relena en venant embrasser le natté sur la joue.

-« Enfin, pourquoi ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« Pour ce que tu as fait pour nous. » Avoue la jeune femme.

-« Toujours au dispensaire ? » Interroge le châtain parce qu'il se rend bien compte que c'était une petite maison par rapport à ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, qui manquait de commodité.

-« Quand Heero a des bébés à soigner, nous y retournons, sinon c'est le château. » Répond Relena.

-« C'est le déménagement à chaque fois ? » Demande Duo en repensant à la première fois que la blonde avait emménagé au dispensaire.

La princesse regarde Heero s'en comprendre, celui-ci sourit.

-« Juste la garde-robe Duo, juste ça, t'inquiète pas. »

-« Je suis heureux pour vous. » Certifie Duo.

-« Et nous tout court. » Lâche Heero en lui mettant Silde dans les bras de son père pour récupérer la cage de Max qui apparaît enfin.

Owari

* * *

Voilà, je suis arrivée à la fin de mon petit défi, il n'est pas né sans mal, presque un mois de travail et j'espère que cela vous a plu.

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Un autre défi à votre convenance ?**


End file.
